


A Christmas for Wilson

by Harmony_Whisper



Series: Memories [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dr. James Wilson wants is to celebrate Christmas properly with Dr. Gregory House. But while getting their tree Wilson reveals something to House that the diagnostician has never really taken to heart...until now. One shot continuation of Trips, Slips and Dips Down Memory Lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas for Wilson

He normally didn't go to such lengths. After all in retrospect, it wasn't his holiday, being Jewish and all. He was lucky that the Menorah was allowed in the apartment. Though he didn't appreciate the candles being used to light cigars. However, now that life seemed, a bit more clearer, he was determined to celebrate the holidays this year. Whether his counterpart liked it or not.

"Its a stupid pagan holiday, one you don't even celebrate and one I sure as hell don't care about, why are you making me go through this."

"Because its something I always wanted to do."

"You do it at the hospital."

"No the nurses do most of the decorating and the trees are fake." He said. "Come on House, I really want us to enjoy the holidays this year with more than just beer and Chinese food."

"It never seemed to bother you before, Wilson." Diagnostician, genius, Grinch in stubble and Nikes Dr. Gregory House argued.

Wonder Boy, Constant Bringer of Peace and Harmony, Oncologist James Wilson smiled his ever boyish smile and approached House.

"It didn't bother me." He said rubbing Greg's jacketed arms. "I just want a little more to go with the beer and Chinese Food."

House groaned. James was giving him his ever adorable puppy dog eyes. He hated falling under that spell. He never used to until now.

"So going out and getting something that will eventually die in a few weeks anyway is your idea of more?"

"What's wrong with a bit of decorating?"

"It's ugly as hell."

"I am not going to shellac the apartment in tacky Christmas junk." James said. "I am just getting a tree and some decorations for it."

"Didn't you do this stuff with your wives?" House whined as he settled into the car seat. "I know one or two of them didn't go to Hebrew School."

James glared.

"We were either in an argument or the middle of divorce papers to really get into the holiday spirit. Bad memories."

James took a hand off the steering wheel and clasped Greg's warmly.

"That's why I want to do it with you." He said. "You always welcomed me into your home during the holidays when I was going through those messes and we celebrated in our own way. I just want to, enhance it, sorta speak."

Greg rolled his eyes.

"It's a holiday, Wilson, not an erectile dysfunction tablet." He said. "Decorating and actually trying to make Christmas lively is not going to stop me from hating the holiday. I am only here to help you with this damn tree because you promised me a drink and a massage afterward. If it weren't the promise of sex, I would still be in my nice warm apartment watching some good porn."

Forgot to mention, they were now a couple in love and engaged. It took a surprise box of memories, care of James's mother, and a long talk to help them realize that they had an even deeper history than the nearly twenty year one they had already. Turns out they had known each other when Greg was a teenager and James was just a little boy. James had taken to the older boy with much enthusiasm as any young child would while Greg tried to escape his clutches. But, Greg would realize that even five year old James Wilson understood and cared about the fifteen year old more than any person, aside from his own mother and grandmother, better than anyone.

It was then that Greg, now in his fifties, realized that James, now near his mid forties, was someone he didn't want to let go of. Just as Greg had stuck by James during his tough times, James did the same with Greg, and those were some pretty rough times between the two. Greg knew in his own heart, yes he had one, that maybe letting the world know that he wanted to be with James for the rest of his life wasn't a bad idea and he did an impromptu marriage proposal, giving James a silver gum wrapper shaped in a circle as an engagement ring. James, in shock, happily accepted and the two floated on cloud nine.

Well some of the time. Today was not one of those days for Greg as they pulled into the plant nursery.

"I promise I won't keep you on your feet too much." James said. "We are just going to get a nice tree, some ornaments, and lights."

"Yeah, yeah." Greg grumbled. "Knowing you and your OCD tendencies we'll be here for hours."

James sighed.

"Look, I did my research." He said. "I know what to look for, I just want your opinion."

"You could get that sad excuse of a tree from a Charlie Brown Christmas and I wouldn't care less!"

James eyed him as they walked into the tree lot.

"You've seen a Charlie Brown Christmas?" He asked.

Greg reddened.

"No, I caught a commercial."

"THAT'S what you were watching last night when I walked in from work!" James continued. "But you denied it and quickly changed the channel. I thought I heard the Snoopy Theme while I was in the bathroom. I bet Lucy is your favorite because she can be such a bitch and you can be such an ass. Or Schroeder, because he is the piano wiz. Although of course Snoopy is awesome in his own right."

Now Greg was annoyed.

"CAN WE JUST GET THE STUPID TREE ALREADY!" Greg yelled.

James just smiled and began looking, his heart feeling a little bit, light.

Greg was surprised, but it only took a little under a half hour for them to find a good, strong Frasier fir. It was very full and fragrant. James was beaming as it was loaded up onto the roof of their car.

"I can't wait to set it up." He said. "Let's head in and get some ornaments. Are you feeling okay?"

Greg popped a pain pill from his jacket and dry swallowed.

"Never better." He said tiredly hobbling over on his cane. James knew he had to hustle because Greg could only do so much due to that crippling infarction. The mere fact that Greg, even with all his grumbling, still came with him (sure he had bribed, but not entirely begged) was very, kind. Very unlike Gregory House.

James smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I could kiss you, you know." He said.

Greg looked over at him.

"What's stopping you then?"

James blushed a little and placed a gentle kiss on Greg's cheek.

"That's all you got?"

James smiled.

"Later." He said and went inside the nursery.

The place was packed much to House's chagrin. It was even worse that little kids were running around. Didn't parents reign in their children in anymore? Now he really wanted to go.

However, Wilson was deciding on what color bulbs he wanted to put on the tree. He grabbed a box of green, red, and gold.

"Do you think we should have colored or just white lights on the tree?" He asked House.

"Do I look like I care?" House asked. "Look Jimmy, you know I am not big on this whole idea, but its something you have always wanted to do, so you get what you think will look best."

James nodded.

"Alright then." He said. "Well since we'll have the colored bulbs on the tree, I think the white lights will bring them out better. I do have one request of you though."

"What's that?"

"I want you to pick out an ornament or two." He said. "Something that would be special to you."

Greg groaned.

"Why?"

"Because this is OUR tree." James said. "No matter how much work I put into it, I still want it to represent us. Therefore I want something that is special to you on it."

"That is so lame."

"Aw come on House." He said.

"I'll just hang a beer can on the tree, how's that?"

James laughed.

"Maybe you can find a beer ornament, I am sure they have one."

Greg's eyes perked.

"No kidding, you think?"

He hobbled over to where the ornaments were hanging. Sure enough after some hunting, there was indeed a little ceramic bottle of beer.

"What the, who the hell comes up with such ingenuity!" Greg said amazed. "Yeah we are so getting this one. In fact get a couple, I want our tree to look like a drunk, just like us.

James just glared, but was smiling as the two went ornament shopping.

"Holy crap, Jimmy, they got a pizza box and a fortune cookie ornament!" Greg exclaimed.

"And a takeout Chinese box." James said hysterically. "This tree is really going to represent all of those Christmas Pasts."

After grabbing a few more gag ornaments, including a lollipop (one of Greg's weaknesses, he stole plenty at work at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital after all), a Gin Bottle, and some sports decorations, James maneuvered them to the more delicate ornaments.

"Okay, we got our vices covered for the tree." He said. "Now let's get something a bit more, meaningful."

"And these aren't?"

"To our ever growing guts and cholesterol levels yes." James said. "I think the stethoscope and doctor's bag have a lot of meaning doesn't it?"

"Oh goodie, let's be reminded of work." Greg said. He was staring at something else though. James looked over and watched as Greg picked up a little black piano ornament and fingered it. It was nicely made and James could see the warmth in Greg's eyes.

"Get it." He said. "I want a piano on that tree. In fact I am grabbing some of these musical note ones and pick out a guitar one too. Music is you Greg. Not just medicine and I want them on the tree."

Greg hmmped but saw the admiration in Jimmy as they moved around.

"Hey!" James said. "Look what I just found."

He pointed to an area that held the ornaments of cars and motorcycles.

"You better pick a few of those, what with your love of that damn bike and that awesome car you got from that case."

Greg looked at them, but then realized something.

"James." He said. "Most of these ornaments are stuff that represents our not so shiny past, our profession, and my likes, what about you? Don't you see something, I don't know, special to you?"

James shrugged.

"I have the doctors bag and stethoscope." He said. "I guess I can that one that looks like a book. Then I can just grab a set of regular ornaments. Plus I still need to get a star for the tree. The fact that we are going to have this tree with all of these ornaments is pretty special to me. Plus we picked them out together, that really does mean a lot to me House. I am really going to remember today."

James grinned and sauntered over to where they held the toppers for Christmas trees leaving House alone with his thoughts.

When they got home James immediately went to work getting the tree into the apartment and then setting it up. It took some struggling, with no real help from House, but he was able to get it standing. He spent a good portion of the afternoon and early evening getting the lights strung, some of the bulbs put up, and then made dinner. He had kept his promise to Greg and that night that two lay in bed in nothing but their boxers, as James massaged Greg's leg.

"Penny for your thoughts?" James asked seeing as how Greg seemed more contemplative rather than in complete bliss when they normally had these moments.

"I'd take a hundred bucks." Greg answered. James shook his head, stopped massaging, and rested himself underneath Greg's chin.

"What's bothering you?" He asked. "Or am I just sucking at massaging your leg tonight?

Greg caressed James's back.

"Nothing." He said. "It's just, again, I don't see why you didn't get more ornaments that represented you today. I mean I had my instruments and all that, but you are more than just a doctor and lover of books."

James chuckled.

"That's probably the nicest thing you ever said about me." He said.

"I could recant it if you want?" Greg said.

James sighed.

"I just...couldn't think of anything." He said. "I am not talented like you are, I don't have as many hobbies as you. I mean, my life pretty much revolves around work. It's not an entirely bad thing, but I guess looking at it, I just didn't want a Christmas tree full of medical supplies and divorce papers."

Now Greg always knew Jimmy was modest and humble, but really didn't realize that James felt that low about himself. Sure he knew James took anti-depressants from time to time, hell so did he once, but he thought that was more because James dealt with the destruction of a very powerful disease that he often had to help a patient battle. But now Greg found out as James began kissing his neck, that James felt very differently about himself.

And it made him feel sad.

Talk about a mood killer.

While he did his best to both sexually please and be pleased by James, which in reality, wasn't that difficult to achieve, he still couldn't shake the nagging feeling about what James had mentioned earlier.

"House, are you okay?" James said as he lay below him. He was sweating and very much aroused as Greg could feel.

"Yes...no...I mean...crap." He said. Now this was not good. James looked amazing with his moppy brown hair in disarray, his eyes wide with passion and his chest heaving lightly as he panted. But Greg, was just...mentally stuck. It wasn't uncommon when Greg's thoughts, especially when it came to a medical case, interrupted a potentially amazing night of sex. His thoughts could be worse than a bucket of cold water splashed onto him.

"Are you not feeling okay?" James asked. "Is your leg still bugging you from before?"

Greg looked down at James and once again his heart fell. The man was still worrying about him. Damn these soft thoughts!

"You know what?" He said. "Why don't you top tonight?"

James made a face.

"Not that I am complaining." He said. "But why?"

"Because...well...I've been doing it the last couple of times and its probably your turn." He said. "And yeah you were pretty cool about all those ornaments and junk, so think of it as us being even?"

"Did hell just freeze over?" James asked. "Are you actually, being generous?"

"Take it or leave it!" Greg answered. "You have three seconds."

It took all of one for James to lean up and kiss him warmly. Slipping his tongue in, he moved Greg so he was on his back. Once again the man made sure Greg was comfortable and ready. He caressed Greg's body with kisses and little nips and licks, his hands gently moving across his skin. When finally he knew Greg was ready, he prepped him gently, listening for any cues to stop or continue. When he entered, he made sure to maneuver in the places that made Greg moan and made himself shudder, uttering words of love and passion. Greg finished first, collapsing in near joy. He felt James move from the bed, then gently brush of a wet, warm towel across his body. He opened his eyes and James smiled at him.

Absolutely selfless.

He extended his arms for James to lie in, which were gladly accepted and he once again laid his head upon Greg's heart. He soon felt the man breathe softly and slowly, indicating he was asleep. Greg kissed his brown hair.

It would be awhile before Greg himself fell asleep, never letting go of James.

James finished the tree the next day with Greg surprisingly helping him, adding a few of his ornaments on the tree. He turned off the lights in the living room and admired the view. The twinkling lights and the beautiful silver star atop its head made the room shine. James put his arm around Greg, obviously proud of their handiwork.

"Not bad Wilson." Greg said placing a kiss on James's cheek. "Not bad."

The oncologist blushed grinning widely.

When Christmas Eve arrived the two were unfortunately stuck at the hospital with the clinic over run with everything from flues to Christmas mishaps, including a drunk guy who glued mistletoe to his forehead. Yeah, House had fun with that one. Things got worse when a pile up on the highway, due to black ice and poor driving flooded the ER with patients, many in critical condition.

"I guess we are just going to have to spend Christmas like always." James said sadly when they got a few moments peace and coffee in the cafeteria. "At work."

Greg just looked at him.

James had compassion, more than most people at times. But he couldn't lie this time as he slept on his office couch. He had wanted to spend Christmas Eve with House cooking a nice dinner and listening to music and exchanging gifts, not spending it setting broken bones and soothing crying children while their parents fought for their lives in surgery. He had gotten a few really great presents for his lover and wanted him to open one or two on Christmas Eve and then the rest Christmas morning under the tree. But now that looked like it wasn't going to happen. He couldn't help the guilt for the way he felt, seeing as how lucky he was he wasn't part of such an accident and it was his duty to help the injured and scared, but still, a bit of anger reared its ugly head.

"Just my luck." He uttered before sleep finally took him.

He wouldn't be released until the late afternoon on Christmas Day when the patients had all been accounted for and settled. House had been allowed to leave a bit earlier due to the long hours putting the horrible strain on his leg. James left awhile after him, tired, hungry, and emotionally drained. He knew there would be no cooking tonight. All he wanted was to curl up into bed.

"There is no wrong in making a Christmas for House and I." He thought. "It just won't be ON Christmas."

That thought did cheer him up somewhat as he pulled up to their apartment. When he got inside, House was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Saint Jimmy returns!" Greg proclaimed. "And looking like death."

"You don't exactly exude charm yourself." James responded.

"Ooo...someone's testy."

"Ya think?"

Greg shooed him away with his hand.

"Off to bed with you, grumpy pants!" He commanded. "Your angry aura is interfering with the soaps I missed yesterday. Thank you Tivo!"

James just sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to argue. He shuffled into their bedroom, closed the door and within minutes was buried under the covers.

A few hours James awoke to the sound of music. Okay no surprise there as music was a common thing in their apartment. What surprised him was it was, Christmas music?

Hopping out of bed, he opened the bedroom door and was inundated with delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He walked into the living room.

And nearly collapsed.

The Christmas tree lights were on and there were definitely more presents under it then there had been before. The lights were dim and there was a fire roaring in their fire place. Soft Christmas jazz was playing on the stereo. Turning around, he saw a dining table set with candles and the nice plate setting James thought he would never get to use again, now that he was living with the slovenly, why use good China crap, Gregory House.

His heart pounding, he walked into the kitchen to see none other than his lover dressed in, what appeared to be from the back of it...a soft black suit...standing over a stove.

A suit...the man was wearing...a suit.

"Quit staring at my ass or I will throw this pot of boiling hot water at you!" Greg said jokingly as he poured the water into a colander.

"Greg...what...how?"

"What, you didn't expect me to starve did you?"

"No, but...all of this?" James exclaimed. "And look at what you are wearing!"

Greg looked down at his clothes.

"Its an apron."

"I mean whats under the apron."

"Why Jimmy, you pervert!"

James slapped his forehead.

"My jeans and t-shirts magically disappeared into the washing machine." Greg said. "I guess they were craving a bath. This was all I had left. Don't think I did it for you or anything."

James smiled widely.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, But if I have to wear this thing, then I am not suffering alone." Greg said. "Go put something decent on or I am eating naked. Believe me I am tempted."

James needed no further instruction than that and ran into the bedroom to shower quickly and change.

When he finished and came back out, dressed in his gray suit, white shirt, and soft silver tie, the food was on the table and Greg was uncorking a bottle of wine. Now with the apron gone, James could see Greg had on also a white shirt, but his tie was red. He thought he had died and gone to heaven as heat suddenly spread around his body.

"This is...absolutely amazing!" James said happily looking at the spread. "House what on earth possessed you-"

"To actually make a deal out of this Christmas thing and give you something you always wanted to have, but couldn't because you were either wallowing in divorced misery or up to your arms in patients?" Greg said as he poured the red wine into their glasses.

"Uh huh."

"Nah, not my thing." He said. "I was just hungry."

James smiled.

"And you actually cooked for a change!?" He said. "Oh my God."

"I am not a complete invalid." He said. "Just because I am not a gourmet wanna-be like you doesn't mean I can't cook a decent meal. Which you better eat! Now sit your ass down."

James did indeed eat after making a quick toast to Christmas Miracles which Greg just hmphed his answer. Greg had made Penne Vodka with chicken. In addition there were warm rolls and salad. For dessert, strawberry cheesecake, store bought, but delicious.

"No offense Greg." James said after they had finished their dessert. "This beat Chinese food any day. You really outdid yourself and surprised the hell out of me. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy yet." Greg said throwing down his napkin. "Aren't there presents to be had?"

James mocked glared.

"Oh so that's why you have been so good to me." He said. "Not because you love me or anything, but because you want something. How silly of me to think otherwise."

"I'm offended that you did."

The two laughed lightly and they moved over to the tree. Greg sat on the couch while James sat aside the tree.

"You are actually going to sit on the floor, you dork?"

"Humor me okay?" James asked. "I always wanted to do this."

"Yeah, yeah, but I open my presents first then you!"

James dug under the tree and pulled out present one.

"What, no card with money?" Greg asked taking the package.

"You get one everyday." James answered. "It's called my wallet."

"Spoilsport."

Greg tore opened the gift and grinned.

"Ohhh sweet!" He said. It was a book of naughty jokes.

"Figured your routine could use a little brushing up." James said with a smile. "But keep the Jew ones to a minimum please."

"No one is spared in this one buddy!" Greg said quickly flipping through the book. "I am so taking this to work with me on Thursday."

"Well then I guess you don't want your other presents since you like that one so much."

House tossed the book aside.

"Didn't say that." He answered. "Gimme."

James handed a rectangular box to him, which he of course ripped to shreds. Lifting the lid, he smiled.

"Hot!" He said.

"THAT was not cheap." James exclaimed looking at "The Who" Concert T-shirt.

"Considering this is nearly one of a kind no it is not! He said happily. "Thanks Wilson!"

"Okay, one more!" James said leaning down and grabbing a smaller box. Greg took it, opened it, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god." He uttered.

"I know you don't use them much." James answered. "But I thought they might go well with your collection anyway."

Greg gingerly held up a guitar pick. It was a set of three of fine quality. They were simple in design, blue, black, and white solid colors with his signature written on all three.

Greg was silent for a moment.

"It's dumb isn't it?" James said. "I'm sorry, I just..thought..I'd get you something that no one else has. Sure everyone can get a guitar pick, but who has a Greg House pick. No one. It's special, because...well...there is only one you..and...that's..well...pretty damn special."

Greg knew what James was stuttering. That Greg was one of a kind...he was important...in short...he was someone. Greg faced a lot of adversity in his life, a lot of hatred for being a non-conformist, but in the end, to James, he was still someone who had a purpose, who had meaning, and right now...who had love.

"It's fantastic James." Greg said quietly with a smile. "Probably one of the best. Thank you."

James smiled.

Greg slapped his leg.

"Well, I guess I should give you your presents."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be scared?"

Greg shook his head as he hobbled down onto the floor. This was going to hurt him in the end, he knew it, but what the hell.

"Now, they aren't that great, mind you." He said. "But your wallet was pretty tapped out! Thankfully you had your credit card in there."

James rolled his eyes. He knew Greg was lying though. He watched his accounts like a hawk.

Greg reached out from under the tree and pulled out a small box.

"Go for it." He said handing James the box.

James lit up like a child and opened the gift. Lifting the lid on the little square box, he laughed.

"Aw jeez House." He said holding up the little necktie ornament.

"A symbol of your ever growing collection of ugly ties!" Greg exclaimed. "Your hobby after all."

James chuckled and put it on the tree.

"Thanks." He said.

House leaned down and grabbed another gift, similarly shaped.

James too opened it, smiled, and held it up. It was a McGill University Ornament.

"Where the Wonder Boy Oncologist would begin his training of saving the world from the evils of cancer and the viles of chemo!"

"I am sensing a theme here." James said happily. "I love it. You really are unbelievable."

"Don't say that until you open the last one."

And again it was the same sized box given to James. House now felt his heart quicken as James opened it. When he lifted the lid, he neither laughed or even smiled. Just stared in surprise.

"Greg." He said quietly.

Inside was a glass heart shaped ornament, very simple, but what stunned James even more was what was lying on top of it. With shaking fingers he lifted out the white gold ring.

Gently taking it from James, Greg cleared his throat.

"Uh..yeah." He said. "Well, I think this beats a gum wrapper, you think?"

House mentally slapped himself, but James just stared at him.

"But I was thinking back to what you said at the plant place. How you don't think your life is as...full...as mine. But the truth of the matter is, it surpasses anyone I know...including mine. You're not just a devoted doctor and fan of reading. Your talents don't lie in what you can do in your spare time, but rather what you do all the time. You have a fun side, that even shows in your choice of wardrobe. You are intelligent, both inside and outside the hospital, hence why you went to such a tough university and made it and med school look like a cake walk."

He took a breath.

And, you have a humongous heart that you give to everyone, including people like me and Self Important Jerk, without asking for anything in return. You did this Christmas thing not just for yourself Jimmy, I know you did it for me because you wanted to create something that reflected our future, not our past."

He held up the ring.

"So I wanted to give you something that symbolized our future and to remind you that you are more than just a doctor, but a really good man with a lot to offer." He said. "To say, I am glad to know that even through all of the crap we go through, you still want to marry me because I sure as hell want to marry you. And that most of all, I love you."

Silence.

"So you going to let me put this on you or do you want do it!?" Greg asked annoyingly, covering up his nervousness.

James snapped out of it.

"YES!" He said with a smile. "Yes, please."

Greg took James's left hand and put the ring on his finger. He looked at his lover.

"Oh...please don't cry!" Greg begged. He could tell by the glassy look in his eyes, Wilson was doing his best to fight the tears. It was rare, but when it happened Greg hated it when James became emotional over happy stuff. James believed though that now he had actually found real love after hunting for so long and often ending in anger, shame, and loneliness, was over. And the emotion was overwhelming.

"I'm trying!" James said with a laugh doing his best to wipe his eyes. Then wrapped his arms around Greg.

"I love you so much." He whispered. "And this was the best gift I have ever received in my life. Thank you."

Greg took that as his cue to kiss James. It was slow, sweet, and full of so much love. A few tears did indeed end up escaping James's eyes.

"So I take it as you still want to marry me right?" Greg said. Sure he already knew the answer, but for some reason he really liked hearing it.

James grinned.

"Yeah, I really want to marry you."

He extended his hand.

"Here, help me put the ornament up." James urged. Greg didn't complain as he got to his feet and both of them placed the heart perfectly on the tree. It sparkled brighter than all of the decorations on there.

The two stood there admiring it, but soon they embraced. They would fall gently to the floor and make love beside the tree amidst the roaring fire. They would fall asleep afterward in each others arms with this Christmas and the Christmases to come in in their dreams. They were filled with joy, laughter, and beauty. But most importantly:

Each other.

The End.


End file.
